Old Photos
by xshirochan10
Summary: Makoto goes over to Haruka's house and wonders where his friend might be after not being able to find him in the bath or kitchen. When he finally does end up finding him, he's surprised about what the other is busy with.


Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any of its characters if I did, MakoHaru would have been canon after the first episode hehe  
A/N: I've been writing a lot these days, omg but I just kinda had this idea and I had to write it down, I hope I'm not annoying anyone yet ;u; uGH I just need Free! back so badly hhh but enough of me, enjoy~ and if you have anything to say, don't hesitate to tell me c:

* * *

"Ahh I hope he won't mind if I show up a bit earlier than planned," the olive haired boy mumbled to himself, walking down a narrow alleyway, "But he shouldn't be too busy, we're on a holiday, and what does he do except taking baths and sleeping anyway?" Of course he knew – better than anyone else – that that wasn't all his friend was up to. Even if most people saw Haru as this water-obsessed, apathetic weirdo, he knew that the other boy was actually a really smart person, who could be loving and caring, despite what people might be thinking. Not that he could come up with any actual proof, at least not as much as he'd like to, so this love might forever stay unrequited.  
With a sigh, the tall male turned into another, wider street, almost bumping into an elderly woman, who was carrying groceries.  
"Ah– Tachibana-san, what's with that depressed look on your lovely face?" she smiled up to him worriedly, making him scratch his head in confusion. He hadn't realized that all those thoughts about Haru had made him put on a sad expression.  
"Ohh, it's nothing," he replied with a soft grin, waving goodbye as he continued his way up the stairs leading to the house his friend lived in.

When he finally stood at the other's doorstep, he didn't mind knocking, knowing that the door wouldn't be locked anyway, and that, even if he did ask for the other to open the door, it wouldn't happen, since Haru was always busy with stuff like taking baths, so he was used to just going in without asking for permission.  
"Haru," he called into the house, waiting for a few seconds, but not receiving an answer. He lifted his bag from his shoulder and put it down onto the ground next to the door leading to the kitchen. Soon, he went up the staircase, knocking on the bathroom door quietly, to announce his entering. To his surprise, he found the room empty."Huh..." he wondered, closing the door after leaving the area, and walking downstairs again.

Once he checked the kitchen with a quick look inside, another sigh left his lips, as he went into the living room, not thinking he's actually find his friend there, just hoping for a place to wait for his returning. Yet, as soon as he entered the space, his steps stopped at the sight of the shorter man cowering on the floor, bending over something that his body covered from the other's eyes.  
"Uh, Haru–" Makoto started, but was stopped by the picture of the dark haired boy's abruptly turning around, eyes widened in shock, cheeks furiously starting to fill with color. "A-are you okay, Haru? I'm a bit early, sorry, I thought you weren't here since I couldn't, uh, find you– until now, at least."  
"I–I'm fine," the shorter male spoke in a voice slightly higher than the one he usually talked in.  
"Oh, that's good then, I was starting to get worried, haha. Well, what do you've got there?" Finally finding the strength in his legs again, he started moving towards the one sitting on the floor.  
"Nothing," Haruka covered whatever it was that was lying in front of him with both his hands, and casted his look down, as if he wanted to avoid his childhood friend's eyes.  
"Aw Haru, just show me," the other laughed confusedly, sitting down beside him, and beginning to moving his hand toward the object being covered by the shorter male's. Receiving nothing but a shake from the head, he raised his eyebrows in irritation. After shooting one last glance to the other's still casted down eyes, he simply pushed away his hands in order to discover the hidden item. What he found was one of the last things he had expected it to be.  
"Photos?" He looked down at his friend, "These are from the past years, from elementary up to this year. I didn't know you kept all these, Haru," he smiled in a surprised manner, "it's weird though, where are all the others...Rei, Rin...not even Nagisa is on any of these...it's just–"  
Suddenly, as if to stop him from talking, the olive haired male, was pushed onto the floor, leaving nothing on his mind except the other's sudden action. Before even being able to catch his breath, or realizing what was happening, the shorter one slowly lowered his head, until his lips lightly brushed the other's.

As he closed his eyes, the swimmer having his back on the floor smiled into the soft kiss. After a while, when his mind was finally able to catch up with his actions, he chuckled silently, making the boy on top of him pull back for a second.  
"This seems wrong," the taller one smirked, rapidly changing their positions, so Haru would be caught between himself and the floor. When the warm eyed boy closed their faces against each other again, pushing into the connection more forcefully this time, he could feel the other's breath accelerating, and his heart racing faster.  
"So," he broke the kiss again, "is this why you've been looking at those photos?"  
"Makoto..."  
"You could have just told me, Haru... Aghh and I spent hours, if not days, being sad about this uncomfortable situation of not being liked back. Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me?"  
"Hm, Makoto..." the dark haired boy had his eyes fixed on the other, seeming to be begging him to _finally_ stop talking, and continue kissing him instead.  
As much as Makoto would have liked teasing his friend a bit more, he could not resist Haruka if he looked that, well, that needy.  
"Ahh," he whispered against the other's lips, "I love you, Haru."  
"Hm, I love you too," was the muttered, barely audible reply, the last thing spoken for a long time.


End file.
